sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
TOBEDISTReviews
This is a list of reviews, interviews, etc. from various places to be distributed to the appropriate pages as they become live. Album Reviews Beyond the Ashes Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Treasures Unseen - Beyond the Ashes" (13 August 2010). Mark Bishop Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: I Still Need Him (Mark Bishop)" (6 May 2011). Brian Free & Assurance Burke's Brainwork "Review: Brian Free & Assurance - Acappella" (7 May 2010). "Hidden Gems: Brian Free & Assurance - 'Find Time'" (29 January 2009). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "A Season to Remember - Brian Free & Assurance" (5 August 2011). Swain's Musings "CD Review: Brian Free & Assurance - Timeless Hymns & Classics II" (21 October 2008). Collingsworth Family Burke's Brainwork "Review: Collingsworth Family - The Answer" (18 February 2010). Aaron & Amanda Crabb MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Aaron & Amanda Crabb - Love with No End" (1 August 2010). ﻿Crabb Revival MusicScribe.com "Must Buy Or Not: Crabb Revival - Going Places" (28 January 2011). Crist Family Burke's Brainwork "Review: Crist Family - Oasis" (5 October 2010). MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Crist Family - Oasis" (2 November 2010). Daybreak Quartet Burke's Brainwork "Review: Daybreak Quartet - Hymns" (21 July 2009). Dills Burke's Brainwork "Review: The Dills - Hymns" (19 March 2010). Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: God is In Control (The Dills)" (3 June 2011). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "God Is In Control - Dills" (26 May 2011). Dove Brothers Burke's Brainwork "Review: Dove Brothers - Hold On" (14 August 2009). MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Dove Brothers - Unshakeable" (3 July 2010). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Live - Dove Brothers" (12 September 2011). Driven Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Crucified With Christ - Driven" (18 October 2011). Ernie Haase & Signature Sound MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Ernie Haase & Signature Sound - Tribute to the Cathedrals" (16 December 2010). Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: A Tribute to the Cathedral Quartet by Signature Sound" (December 2010). "CD Review: A Tribute to the Cathedral Quartet (Ernie Haase & Signature Sound)" (October 2010). "Guest CD Review: Influenced II (Ernie Haase and Signature Sound)" (June 2010). Swain's Musings "CD Review: Ernie Haase & Signature Sound - A Tribute to the Cathedral Quartet" (26 October 2010). Gaither Vocal Band MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Gaither Vocal Band - Greatly Blessed" (13 August 2010). Swain's Musings "CD Review: Gaither Vocal Band - Greatly Blessed" (13 August 2010). Chris Golden Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: Sunday Shoes (Chris Golden)" (27 May 2011). Greater Vision Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: The Only Way (Greater Vision)" (24 June 2011). "CD Review: Songs of the 1900s (Greater Vision)" (13 May 2011). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "The Only Way - Greater Vision" (22 June 2011). Swain's Musings "CD Review: Greater Vision - Everything Christmas" (24 December 2010). Heirline "3:1 Review: Twenty-Five Years - Pressing On (Ernie Dawson and Heirline)" (29 July 2011). HisSong Southern Gospel Critique "CD Review: HisSong 'Journey Through the Sky'" (23 October 2009). Inspirations Lynn's Chronicles "CD Review: Inspirations - Son Came Down" (30 October 2009). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "God Makes No Mistakes - Inspirations" (12 June 2011). Isaacs MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Isaacs - Christmas" (12 December 2010). Karen Peck & New River Southern Gospel Blog "3:1: Reach Out (Karen Peck & New River)" (15 July 2011). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Reach Out - Karen Peck & New River" (9 July 2011). Jessica King Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Work Of Heart, The Best Of - Jessica King" (2 June 2011). Kingdom Bound Quartet MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Kingdom Bound Quartet - Call Jesus" (13 August 2010). Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: Call Jesus (Kingdom Bound)" (November 2010). Kingdom Heirs Burke's Brainwork "Review: Kingdom Heirs - When You Look at Me" (7 July 2009). MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Kingdom Heirs - It's Christmas" (14 December 2010). Southern Gospel Blog "Mega CD Review: We Will Stand Our Ground (Kingdom Heirs)" (12 May 2011). Southern Gospel Review "Christmas CD Reviews: Jason Crabb & the Kingdom Heirs" (20 December 2010). Kingsmen Southern Gospel Blog "3:1 Review: Grace Says (The Kingsmen)" (8 July 2011). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Grace Says - Kingsmen" (2 July 2011). Legacy Five Burke's Brainwork "Review: Legacy Five - Just Stand" (19 July 2010). Liberty Quartet Burke's Brainwork "Review: Libert Quartet - The Journey" (13 November 2009). Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: The First 15 (Liberty Quartet)" (24 January 2011). Mark Trammell Quartet MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Mark Trammell Quartet - Testimony" (4 September 2010). Southern Gospel Blog "3:1 Review: Treasures (Mark Trammell Quartet)" (12 August 2011). "CD Review: Testimony (Mark Trammell Quartet)" (August 2010). Martins Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "New Day - Martins" (17 June 2011). Nelons Averyfineline.com "Review: The Nelons, Beside Still Waters" (2 June 2010). Burke's Brainwork "Review: The Nelons - Beside Still Waters" (23 April 2010). Old Paths Southern Gospel Blog "3:1: Simplicity (Old Paths)" (5 August 2011). Paid in Full Burke's Brainwork "Review: Paid in Full - No Trace of Rain" (18 September 2009). Southern Gospel Critique "CD Review: Paid in Full 'No Trace of Rain'" (30 October 2009). Perrys Burke's Brainwork "Review: Perrys - Blue Skies" (25 January 2011). Southern Gospel Critique "The Perrys - Blue Skies (with new baritone, Bryan Walker)" (21 January 2011). David Phelps MusicScribe.com "CD Review: David Phelps - Christmas with David Phelps" (13 December 2010). Punches Family Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: The Touch of the Master's Hand (Punches Family)" (20 May 2011). Lulu Roman MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Lulu Roman - Seven Times" (4 September 2010). Ryan Seaton MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Ryan Seaton - The Stage Is Bare" (12 October 2010). Sunday Edition MusicScribe.com "CD Review: Sunday Edition - Sunday Worship" (18 December 2010). Tribute Quartet Southern Gospel Blog "CD Review: The Waiting is Over (Tribute Quartet)" (10 June 2011). "CD Review: For This Time (Tribute Quartet)" (27 March 2010). Triumphant Quartet Southern Gospel Blog "Mega Review: Triumphant Quartet (Intermission)" (2009). Whisnants Southern Gospel Review "CD: More Than Enough, the Whisnants" (25 July 2011). Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "More Than Enough - Whisnants" (19 July 2011). Wilburn and Wilburn Southern Gospel Views from the Back Row "Family Ties - Wilburn And Wilburn" (21 September 2011). Concert Reviews Ball Brothers Southern Gospel Blog "Concert Review: Ball Brothers (Asheville, NC)" (3 August 2011). Brian Free & Assurance Coomer Cove "Concert Review: Brian Free & Assurance" (17 May 2010). "Dollywood Weekend in Review" (17 October 2007). LeFevre Quartet Southern Gospel Blog "Concert Review: LeFevre Quartet (Baxter, MN)" (16 June 2011). Talley Trio Southern Gospel Blog "Concert Review: Talley Trio (Shelby, OH)" (26 May 2011). Interviews Rodney Baucom - JoyFM DJ Southern Gospel Critique "Southern Gospel Top 20 Countdown: An Interview with Host, Rodney Baucom" (16 April 2007). Lee Black - Songwriter Southern Gospel Blog "Question of the Week: Lee Black" (November 2010). Christian Davis Southern Gospel Blog "Question of the Week: Christian Davis" (October 2010). Michael English Swain's Musings "An Interview with Michael English" (9 March 2010). Billy Hodges Southern Gospel Blog "An Interview with Billy Hodges" (July 2010). Daniel Riley Southern Gospel Blog "Question of the Week: Daniel Riley" (August 2010). Chris Roberts - Carolina Quartet Southern Gospel Critique "A Conversation with Chris Roberts of the Carolina Quartet" (10 January 2008). Jim Stover - Songwriter Southern Gospel Blog "Question of the Week: Jim Stover" (December 2010). Roger Talley Southern Gospel Blog "An Interview with Roger Talley" (July 2010). Roy Webb Southern Gospel Blog "Question of the Week: Roy Webb" (October 2010). "Question of the Week: Roy Webb" (August 2010).